Oscuro Legado
by princessvmlg
Summary: Una arma espantosa dejada por Zorpox amenaza con destruir al mundo entero. Ahora, solo una persona puede ser capaz de detenerlo, !pero el parece no recordar nada!
1. Cara Familiar

Si, ya se que tengo otra historia y que estoy subiendo los capitulos como cada eternidad pero... tenia que traducir este fic!

La psicologia y la aventura es increible, y tenia que compartirla con ustedes.

Asi que preparence para esta _trilla. _;D

Fic originalmente por _John Riehle_.

* * *

><p>''!Llegamos!'' Anuncio Kim Possible mientras ella y su ayudante, novio y mejor amigo de toda la vida: Ron Imparable, arrastraban sus pies por la puerta principal de la casa de Kim, la fatiga reflejada en sus rostros.<p>

''Solo digo, Kim, que si solo afeitáramos a Mano de Mono después de capturarlo entonces ya no seria un hombre mono, solo un tipo espeluznante que camina divertido y que no tiene pelo. Perdería totalmente su monés y _nosotros_ no tendríamos que revisarnos por piojos cada vez que regresamos de pelear con el.'' Ron Imparable parecía continuar una discusión que habían empezado en su viaje regreso a casa, mientras seguía a Kim a la cocina.

''Bienvenida a casa, cariño.'' La madre Possible los saludo a ambos mientras levantaba su vista del periódico en la mesa. ''Regresaron justo a tiempo. Estoy haciendo bocadillos si les interesa.''

''Boloney, mama. Por favor y gracias.'' Respondió Kim mientras se dejaba caer dolorosamente en la silla de la cocina.

''Lo que intento decir es, ¡vamos!, la expresión en su cara seria invaluable. Podríamos tomarle una foto y ver si Wade puede ponerla en alguna tarjeta de negocio o algo así.'' Ron continuo vendiendo su punto de vista mientras se sentaba al lado de Kim.

''Ron, al menos que quisieras afeitarlo tu mismo, no hay manera.'' Los ojos de Kim le dijeron a Ron que el asunto se habia decidido oficialmente.

''Ron, ¿quieres algo?'' La Sra. Possible ofreció.

''Boloney suena ultra, Sra. P.''

''Si claro, si si. Cuatro, por favor.'' Dijo un ratopín rasurado como salía de su lugar en el bolsillo de Ron, corriendo hasta la mesa.

''Así que, ¿su misión les fue bien?'' La señora Possible pregunto dentro de sus derechos como madre mientras sacaba pan del armario.

''Oh, si.'' Kim admitió. ''Recuperar un Ídolo de Mono robado, bien. Capturar un demonio malvado mono, no tanto.''

''¿Has notado como Justicia Global nunca recibe sus llamadas?'' Ron reflexiono en voz alta. ''Digo, hay un gato atrapado en un árbol, y envían a su mejor hombre, Will Du, a hacer el trabajo. Antigua profecía del mono a punto de acabar con el mundo, y de repente todos sus hombres están ocupados haciendo algo, y nosotros terminamos teniendo que volar al otro lado del mundo a las cinco de la mañana, en sábado, para salvar el día. ¡Y esos monos pelean sucio!''

''¿Dices que hacen trampa?'' Pregunto la Sra. Possible algo confundida por la sorpresa en la declaración de Ron.

''No, que pelean _sucio_. Eso me recuerda, ¿puedo quemar esta camisa?'' Ron preguntó.

''¡Me refería en la chimenea, chicos!'' Ron se mantuvo congelado por el pánico.

''Muy aburrido.'' Jim respondió.

''Muy sencillo.'' Tim dijo en acuerdo mientras sostenía el Arnés de Termo Nuclear, que hasta donde Ron sabia era solo una palabra elegante para rayo de calor, en sus manos, estabilizando su objetivo en el pecho de Ron.

''¿Que su madre no les habla sobre jugar con fósforos, o con laser, dentro de la casa?'' Preguntó Ron, la preocupación en su voz mas y mas fuerte.

''Solo no te muevas.'' Tim aseguró mientras estabilizaba su objetivo.

''¡AHHH!'' En un rápido movimiento, Ron se quitó la camisa y la lanzó al aire.

''!Jala!'' Jim grito así como su hermano activaba el artefacto, causando que un rayo color escarlata brillante saliera y cayera en la camisa de Ron, haciendo que brillara justo antes de reducirla a cenizas.

''¡BITONTOS!'' Grito Kim mientras bajaba las escaleras, observando el desastre causado a la alfombra.

''¡Van a hacerse cargo totalmente de limpiar eso o mamá va a quitarles la mitad izquierda de sus cerebros para cuando termine con ustedes!''

''Sabes que significa.'' Jim dijo con gravedad mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana hacia su compañero de todo crimen.

''¡Es hora de darle al Desaparecepolvoador su primera prueba!''

''Jicka-bicka-bu.''

El par entonces subió corriendo a su habitación impacientes.

''¿Por qué no pueden dedicarse al vandalismo como niños normales?'' Kim pregunto con un suspiro de resignación mientras bajaba, con una camisa de Ron en la mano.

''Demasiadas células cerebrales. Es una condición genética Possible. No se conoce cura. Gracias, Kim.'' Respondió Ron mientras tomaba la camisa. Mientras se la ponía, Kim levanto una ceja mientras miraba el cuerpo de su novio. Como le habia dicho a Monique en mas de una ocasión, habían muchas ventajas en salir con un maestro mono, y la vista era una de ellas.

A pesar de que podía sentir como la sangre le llegaba al rostro, podía sentir la fuerza saliendo de sus piernas también. Moviéndose hacia el sofá de la familia, se dejo caer. ''Bien, nueva regla. No mas de viajar alrededor del mundo a las cinco de la mañana después de estar afuera hasta las 10 y hablar por teléfono hasta medianoche.'' Kim decreto mientras trataba de frotar la fatiga de sus ojos.

''Lo valió, de todos modos. Estuviste estupenda en la pista de baile anoche, Kim.'' Ron le aseguro confortablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kim estaba a punto de responder cuando el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Kim suspiro mientras se empujaba a contestar la puerta a pesar de sus dolores musculares, abriéndola fue recibida por un repartidor vestido de marrón que Kim estaba segura que habia visto antes.

''Paquete para Kim Possible.'' El hombre anuncio cortésmente.

''Gracias.'' Kim tomo el pequeño paquete en sus manos. El paquete en si era pequeño, y aparte de la envoltura, sin decorar. Ninguna carta o nota vino con ella a excepción de las etiquetas postales formales. ''Que tenga un buen día.''

''Oh, lo será, tan pronto cuando termine de trabajar.'' El hombre parecía suspirar con resignación mientras se alejaba. Kim aun no podía ubicarlo, el hombre le parecía familiar, pero el paquete en su mano le robó su atención.

''¿Qué pasa, Kim?'' Ron exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

''De un admirador secreto, supongo.'' Kim indico sobre el paquete ligero en sus manos. ''¿Me conseguistes un regalo de cumpleaños temprano, Ron?'' Kim se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa.

''Lo siento, Kim. Admirador equivocado. Pero si eso viene con una carta de amor dirigida a zorros azules, ¡va a ser quemada junto con mi camisa!'' Ron dijo de mala gana.

En lugar de contestar, Kim rompió el papel de regalo marrón, revelando una cinta de video. En ella habia una etiqueta con un simple mensaje.

_Reproducir antes de las: 12:43, 10/07/2006_

Kim miro el reloj en la sala familiar. La etiqueta llevaba la fecha del día y la hora de un minuto antes de las 43.

''Bien. Alguien tiene una agenda por su videograbadora.'' Kim observo, sintiéndose un poquito extraña por la situación. Mientras observaba la etiqueta, la heroína adolescente estaba positiva de que podía reconocer la escritura a mano, pero se le escapaba por el momento.

''Ok, no es razón para darle a tu nuevo novio un calzón chino.'' Ron ofreció mientras ponía el video cinta dentro del sistema de entretenimiento de la familia, revisando la hora para asegurarse de que estuviera sincronizado con las instrucciones de la etiqueta.

''No hagas drama, Ron.'' Kim se sentó junto a el. ''Probablemente no es nada.''

Durante los primeros segundos mientras la cinta se reproducía, solo estática apareció en la pantalla. Luego, en un momento horripilante que helo la sangre de Kim y Ron en el mismo instante, un rostro apareció en la televisión que Kim habia orado, irónicamente, nunca volver a ver.

''Saludos, Kimberly Ann Possible.'' La cara distinta, de piel azul de Zorpox el Conquistador apareció, riéndose amenazante desde dentro de una guarida con paredes de piedra que Kim suponía que habia sido la misma en la que se habia enfrentado al ''doble'' de su mejor amigo. ''Si estas viendo esta cinta, entonces es probable que hayan encontrado una forma de revertir los efectos del Attitudinador, y soy una vez mas, nada mas que tu perro faldero, !jadeando en tu pierna!''

''!Oye, yo no jadeo!'' Ron sostuvo contra su antiguo ser.

''Pero permítanme asegurarles, este perro todavía tiene un ultimo ladrido que dar. ¡Wuf wuf! ¡Buajajajajajaja!'' La risa de Zorpox retumbo por los altavoces de la televisión, causando un escalofrió ya olvidado por la espalda de Kim.

''¿De verdad sonaba así cuando me reía? Pregunto Ron.

''Oh si. Paso de moda rápido.'' Kim le aseguro.

''Si están viendo esta cinta a la hora y fecha indicada en la etiqueta, a continuación, en este mismo momento, la montana volcánica del Monte Scarem, cerca de la costa de Italia, debería estar haciendo erupción en estos momentos, botando magma volcánico caliente hacia el aire y el océano, causando un tsunami a varios cientos de metros de altura. Si actúan ahora, puede que tengan tiempo suficiente para conseguir suficientes manguitos inflables para todas las zonas afectadas. ¡Booyahjajajajajajaja!''

Las mandíbulas de Kim y Ron se cayeron el perfecta sincronización, indefensos ante el hombre loco riéndose en la pantalla ante ellos.

''Todos es cortesía de un pequeño proyecto que deje atrás. Solo algo para se acuerden de mi. Yo lo llamo: La Ola Aniquiladora. Es muy fascinante, les contaría hacer que de ello, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no? ¡Buajajajajajaja!''

''Rayos, no estabas bromeando. La risa si que cansa.'' Ron trato de relajar la situación.

''Mientras no voy a reverlarles los secretos de la Ola Aniquiladora, puedo decir que en exactamente 24 horas, todos los continentes en la Tierra sentirán mi ira, pero tu Kim Possible, ¡sentirás mi venganza! ¡Buajajajajaja!''

Con eso, la imagen desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a Kim y Ron mirando fijamente el uno al otro sin poder hacer nada, boquiabiertos.

* * *

><p><em>Orale...<em>

_Continuara... muy pronto. _

_Y porfis comenten y digan hay que dar mejorar en alguna aspecto de la traduccion. Porfavor y gracias. =D_


	2. En el Sofa

¡Segundo cap! La hubiera subido mas temprano pero estuve castigada la semana pasada completa y estuve 'offline' todo ese tiempo.

Disfruten. :)

* * *

><p>''Ron, necesito que te concentres.'' La voz de Kim se mantuvo estable. Miro a su novio directo a los ojos, el cual permanecía sentado en el sofá de su casa mientras ella permanecía de pie en frente de el.<p>

''Bien.'' Respondió Ron sencillamente.

''Zorpox.''

''Tipo azul con la risa mala.''

''Onda Aniquiladora.''

''Ni idea.''

''¿Qué tiene que ver con el monte Scarem haciendo erupción?

''No podría decirte.'' Respondió Ron con honestidad.

''¡Ron!'' Kim alzo las manos hacia arriba, señal de rendición. Después de cuatro intentos, se estaba volviendo viejo rápido.

''Kim, no se que decirte. Nunca he escuchado sobre una Onda Aniquiladora, y no tengo idea de que es, que hace, o en donde se encuentra.'' Ron reitero.

El timbre del Kimunicador interrumpió a Kim antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar de nuevo.

''Adelante, Wade.''

''Kim, tenemos problemas en la costa de Italia, y creo que podría estar relacionado con el alter ego de Ron, con Zorpox.''

''Déjame adivinar, ¿te envió una cinta?''

''Reproducir en Octubre 7, doce y cuarenta y tres.''

''Wade, el tsunami. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?'' Kim pidió urgentemente.

''En realidad, no parece que haya algo que ustedes necesiten hacer por el momento. La región costera donde se supone que el tsunami golpee es de muy baja densidad de población. Solo hay unas pocas aldeas pequeñas en la región y parece que las autoridades tienen la evacuación bajo control. Para cuando la ola golpee, no habrá nadie en las zona afectada. Nos libramos de esta, Kim.'' Dijo Wade seguro.

''No puede ser. Zorpox se equivoco esta vez. ¿Alguna idea de cómo la erupción fue provocada?''

''Ninguna todavía. Ya me puse en contacto con dos profesores geológicos que se encuentran estudiando la erupción. Les dejare saber tan pronto encuentre algo importante. Mientras tanto, tienen una llamada de Justicia Global.''

''Quieres decir…''

''!Oh, por favor!'' Ron dejo escapar un grito de frustración.

''Sip. Creo que recibieron la cinta también.'' Wade explico inquietamente.

''Zorpox quería publicidad, ¿no?'' Kim reflexiono en voz alta. ''Wade, ¿tienes alguien que nos lleve?''

''Todo listo. Deberían estar en el cuartel de JG en menos de diez minutos.''

''Eres el mejor, Wade. Llámame si encuentras algo.''

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

''Kim Possible. Ron Imparable. Bienvenidos de nuevo a la sede de Justicia Global.'' La Dra. Directora dijo con orgullo como sus dos mejores agentes independientes salían del ascensor a la sala de mando inferior. Detrás de la directora, Kim y Ron podían ver casi una docena de pantallas gigantes transmitiendo el mismo conjunto de imágenes, mientras una docena de agentes trabajaban furiosamente analizando, organizando e interpretando sus datos. Varios de ellos parecían tener varias coberturas de noticias e imágenes del Monte Scarem haciendo erupción, mientras que una pantalla en lo lejos parecía reproducir el mensaje de Zorpox continuamente. Ron y Kim se detuvieron por un segundo mas mientras miraban la pantalla, y aunque Kim no se dio cuenta en el momento, esto causo que Ron bajara su cabeza avergonzado.

''Un placer, como siempre.'' Ron saludo con poco entusiasmo mientras se recomponía.

''Dra. Directora, las evacuaciones…'' empezó Kim.

''Ya noventa y cinco por ciento completo. Para cuando la ola llegue, ni siquiera un perro callejero saldrá mojado.'' Dijo la Dra. Directora orgullosamente, antes de voltarse a el par, su único ojo observando el visaje tímido de Ron. ''Ron Imparable, con respecto a la Onda Aniquiladora…''

''No lo se.'' Respondió Ron simplemente.

''¿Perdón?''

''No lo se.'' Ron insistió desesperadamente. ''Sea lo que sea, no lo se. No se donde esta, no se lo que es, y no se lo que hace…''

''Probablemente, algún tipo de arma diseñada para provocar erupciones volcánicas.'' La voz autoritaria y confía del agente Du venia de un lado mientras el agente caminaba formalmente hacia la pareja. ''Teniendo en cuenta el patrón de Zorpox y sus logros anteriores, el Aniquilador fue diseñado para provocar movimiento sísmicos capaces de destrozar el planeta, y el Mega Generador de Clima, parece probable que este dispositivo también fuese diseñado para inducir artificialmente un desastre natural, en este caso, erupciones volcánicas.''

''¿Alguien me puede recordar porque a el le pagan mas?'' pregunto Ron.

''Con todo el debido respeto Agente Du, podría estar sacando conclusiones.'' La Dra. Directora le recordó. ''E incluso asumiendo que estuviera en lo correcto, como quiera no nos serviría de mucha ayuda sin saber que clase de mecanismo utiliza la Onda para desencadenar las erupciones en primer lugar. Necesitamos mas información.''

''Ya les dije, ¡no recuerdo!'' Ron ya estaba cansado de las personas hablando a su alrededor como si no estuviera ahí.

'' ¿Podría la falta de memoria de Ron tener algo que ver con algún tipo de efecto secundario del Attitudinador?'' Kim se unió a la conversación.

''Improbable. Nuestros estudios del dispositivo no han demostrado efectos secundarios. Lo mas seguro es que Zorpox haya hecho a si mismo, y a Imparable también, olvidar.''

''¿Eh?'' Kim quedo desconcertada.

''¿Qué dijo?'' Ron hizo lo mismo.

''Nadie puede resistirse a la tortura de forma indefinida, por lo que Justicia Global entrena a algunos de sus agentes mas destacados,'' Will Du, de ninguna manera modesta, explico mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho. ''a suprimir sus propios recuerdos en caso de que alguna vez quede capturado. Esto se logra mas fácilmente si la persona llena su mente con deliberadamente confusa o falsa información hasta que la persona ya no puede distinguir la verdad de los recuerdos falsos.''

''Así que, ¿si Ron lleno su cabeza con información falsa, entonces sus recuerdos todavía podrían estar dentro de su mente en alguna parte?'' pregunto Kim, su optimismo creciendo.

''Si, y si es así, entonces sus recuerdos reales pueden ser recuperados usando técnicas terapéuticas. Especialmente, el uso de la hipnosis.''

''Oh no. Oh no no no.'' Insistió Ron casi gritando. ''De ninguna manera alguien va hacerme caer en un sueno profundo contando hacia atrás desde diez. He visto a los hipnotizadores en los aeropuertos. Gracias pero no gracias, nos mantendremos en contacto. Vamos, Kim.'' Explico Ron apresuradamente mientras agarraba a Kim por el brazo, en dirección al ascensor.

''¡Ron!'' Kim su brazo de las manos de Ron, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

''Imparable,'' intervino la Dra. Directora ''no podemos obligarlo a hacer esto. Aunque quisiéramos, la hipnosis solo funciona en sujetos dispuestos, así que si usted no quiere hacer esto, no podemos hacer nada.'' La Dra. Directora continuo hablando de una forma casi maternal con una mezcla de confianza y autoridad con calidez. ''Pero la verdad es que creemos que la amenaza de Ron es muy real, y nuestra gente en el campo no han hecho ningún progreso averiguando como se desencadenó la erupción en el monte Scarem. Si la advertencia de Zorpox esta al nivel, entonces tenemos los minutos contados, y si hay alguna forma de encontrar esta Onda Aniquiladora y desactivarla, las probabilidades descansan en usted. Necesitamos su ayuda.''

Ron suspiro y miro a las pantallas en el fondo. El bucle continuo de su alter ego vociferando y riendo envió escalofríos a través de su piel. Por primera vez desde que esto habia comenzado, cuando Kim observo su rostro desde al lado, vio algo que no habia apreciado realmente hasta este momento.

Miedo.

''Esta bien.'' Respondió Ron finalmente. ''¿Qué tengo que hacer?''

''Imparable,'' La Dra. Directora guió a Kim y a Ron a una habitación poco iluminada, decorada con una gran colección de gruesos volúmenes, un gran escritorio y un sofá en el que uno se puede recostar al lado, con una silla grande ligeramente detrás con un hombre mayor sentado en ella. ''Este es el Dr. Heinzrich. El es el jefe del departamento de psicología aquí en Justicia Global.''

''Ah, hola. ¿Cómo se encuentra?'' Ron saludo al hombre mayor vestido formalmente, inquietamente.

''Por favor, siéntese, señor Imparable. Debemos empezar de una vez.'' La voz de medico era de una manera un poco estricta, y le recordó a Ron al Sr. Barkin con su tono. Pobremente cubría su acento alemán, y eso hizo nada para aliviar lo que pasa por la mente de Ron. ''Tengo que pedirles que se retiren. Debemos tener absoluto silencio.''

''¿Kim?'' Ron miro a Kim casi como si estuviera insistiéndola preocupado.

''¡Sin excepciones! ¡Tiene que haber silencio!'' el doctor reitero tal vez demasiado alto.

''Amigo, ¿no es irónico que grite cuando quiere silencio?'' pregunto Ron.

''¡NO!'' grito el doctor. ''Ahora siéntese. Y todos los demás, ¡fuera!''

''Estaré ahí para cuando todo esto termine.'' Le aseguro Kim a Ron mientras le plantaba un beso en sus labios irse de la habitación junto a la Dra. Directora.

''¿Esta segura sobre este tipo?'' pregunto Kim mientras la puerta se cerraba por su propia cuenta en su espalda.

''El Dr. Heinzrich puede parecer un poco… sobre apasionado con su trabajo…'' la Dra. Directora admitió. ''pero es uno de los mejores expertos en su campo en el mundo. Confié en mi. Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Imparable, es el.''

''Cuac. Cuac. Cuac. Cuac.'' Ron decía y decía mientras caminaba por toda la oficina, con las manos a sus lados imitando a un pato.

El Dr. Heinzrich golpeo su palma contra su cara así como Kim entraba a revisar.

''¿Qué le hizo?'' pregunto Kim, casi horrorizada.

''No le hecho nada.'' Respondió el medico estresado a través de su propia palma.

''Cuac, cuac… oh, ¡hola Kim!'' Ron dijo con entusiasmo. ''He estado practicando para mi audición para la obra de la escuela, el Ultimo Patito. ¿Cómo lo hago?''

Kim suspiro.

''Se esta quedando dormido.'' El Dr. Heinzrich instructo en voz baja mientras seguía ondeando su péndulo ante los ojos de Ron. Mientras los ojos de Ron seguían al péndulo hacia delante y hacia atrás, dejo escapar un gran bostezo.

''Si, así es. Sus ojos se están sintiendo pesados, usted esta…''

''ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.'' Ron roncaba fuertemente mientras caía rendido en el sofá.

''¿Sr. Imparable? ¿Puede escucharme?''

Un fuerte ronquido fue su única respuesta.

''¡DESPIERTE!''

''Ahora Ron, usted cayo en un profundo sueno.'' El medico anuncio. En el sofá, relajado ante el, Ron Imparable si se encontraba en las garras de un profundo trance hipnótico. ''Sr. Imparable, ¿cuál es la mayor amenaza para el mundo en estos momentos?''

''Los monos.'' Respondió Ron a través de los efectos del trance.

El Dr. Heinzrich golpeo su palma contra su cara, ya frustrado. _'No de nuevo.'_

''Además de los monos, Sr. Imparable. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Le voy a conceder que los monos son una amenaza. Ahí, ¿contento ahora?''

''Estoy contento ahora.'' Repitió Ron así como sonreía.

''No, eso no es a lo que me refiero. Imparable, ¿cuál es la mayor amenaza para este mundo en este momento… ADEMAS DE LOS MONOS?''

''Barkin.'' Respondió Ron distraídamente.

El Dr. Heinzrich dejo escapar otro suspiro mientras se sentaba en su silla. ''Además de los monos y el director de su escuela. ¿Qué es una amenaza aun mayor para el mundo?''

''¿Los O Boyz?''

''Peor que eso.'' El doctor Heinzrich ya estaba ardiendo con furia.

''¿Bonnie?''

''Peor que eso.''

''¿El sol volviéndose súper nova?''

''Menos que eso. Entre el sol volviéndose súper nova y monos, el director de su escuela, grupos musicales y esta Bonnie.''

Ron parecía contemplar inconscientemente este rompecabezas antes de responder. ''¿Pasteles de carne?''

''¡NO! ¡Zorpox! ¡Zorpox es una amenaza para el mundo!''

''La varicela es una amenaza para el mundo.''

''¡NO! No… Grrr.'' El Dr. Heinzrich mordió su labio antes de indicar. ''A la cuenta de tres, voy a chasquear mis dedos y se va a despertar. Uno, dos, ¡tres!''

Como los dedos del doctor sonaban en los oídos de Ron, sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su alrededor.

''¿Cómo le fue doctor Heinzrich?'' La Dra. Directora pregunto mientras caminaba a la habitación.

''¡Fue imposible! ¡Es completamente inmune a mis técnicas!''

''¿Cuál es el problema?'' La Dra. Directora levanto la ceja preocupada.

''Pues, profesionalmente hablando su mente es demasiado simple y poco acostumbrada a pensar en introspectiva. Es inmune a cualquier forma de auto-análisis y por lo tanto no puede ser forzada sobre el.''

Ron trato de entender el significado de las palabras del doctor por un momento, antes de traducirlas a través de su tono.

''Oiga, ¿esta diciendo que soy muy estupido como para que la hipnosis trabaje sobre mi?'' pregunto Ron enojado.

''De eso es lo que hablo.'' El doctor explico bruscamente.

''¡Oye!'' reprendió Rufus desde el bolsillo de Ron.

''Doctor, tiene poco tiempo. Le sugiero que se queje menos de Imparable y que encuentre otra forma de aprender lo que necesitamos saber.'' Con eso, la Dra. Directora simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al Dr. Heinzrich a mirar de mala gana a su paciente.

''Oiga, tenemos hambre. ¿Podemos usar el descanso para almorzar?''

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

''Es que no es tan fácil para mi como algunos pueden pensar.'' La persona recostada en el sofá explico solemnemente mientras comía la delicia mejicana en su mano. ''Siempre estoy bajo mucha presión.''

''Mmhmm. Continué.'' Sentado en su silla, continuo escribiendo notas en su libretita.

''Todo el mundo siempre espera que les ayude con sus problemas, ¿pero nadie me pregunta que me gustaría? ¿Si necesito ayuda?'' El Dr. Heinzrich pregunto mientras comía un poco de su taco de nuevo.

''Bien, quiero que se abra. No tenga miedo de desahogarse, ¿ok?'' explico Ron mientras comía su naco. Estaba contento de que hubieran podido conseguir un agente que les buscara la comida. Esto iba a ponerse difícil.

En la parte superior del sofá, Rufus se encontraba sentado en su propia plataforma tomando notas. ''Desahógate.'' El ratopin alentó.

''Que radiante.'' El Dr. Heinzrich empezó a cantar desde lo alto de su escritorio.

''Se siente radiante.'' Ron lo acompañó, al lado de el, sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro.

''Y luminosa.''

''Y luminosa.''

Las dos partes se unieron. ''Veo el mundo con mucho calor, ¡porque se que en un buen mozo tiene mi amor!'' Los dos cantaron un gran coro que llenaba toda la habitación.

''¿!Que esta sucediendo aquí!'' Dos voces autoritarias exigieron demasiado alto mientras entraban.

''¡Libertad, Kim!'' exclamo Ron con orgullo.

''Oh, señor Imparable, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente.'' El Dr. Heinzrich dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. ''He pasado gran parte de mi vida dedicado a los estudios, he descuidado mi niño interior.''

''Solo estoy feliz de que haya podido ayudar, amigo.''

Dicho eso, el Dr. Heinzrich bajo de su escritorio, enfrentando a la Dra. Directora formalmente. ''Dra. Directora, debo oficialmente anunciar mi retiro, lo que creo que encontrara que tengo derecho a hacer dada mi edad. Puede enviar mi ultimo cheque d pago, así como mi pensión a mi dirección en las Bahamas.''

''Recuerde amigo, tiene una hermosa chica dentro de usted.'' Le recordó Ron mientras el doctor se dirigía a la puerta.

''¡Tiene razón! Hoy me siento…'' El medico comenzó a cantar de nuevo. ''Tan hermosa, tan graciosa que puedo volar.''

La puerta silencio al psicólogo mayor mientras se cerraba detrás de el, dejando a Kim Possible y a la Dra. Directora a mirar enojadamente a Ron.

''¿Qué?''

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

''Veo monos.''

El jefe en segundo mano del departamento de Justicia Global suspiro mientras sostenía otra tarjeta didáctica. ''¿Y esta?''

''Nacos.''

''¿Y esta?''

''¡Monos cogiendo mi naco! ¡NO!'' Ron salto hacia adelante, tomando la foto y poniéndola sobre su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. ''¡Oh, malditos! Se lo comieron todo. ¡Púdranse, púdranse todos!''

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim Possible entro al cuarto de observación y se puso al lado del jefe en segundo mando del departamento de psicología. A través del espejo veían como Ron corría por su vida en una caminadora puesta a su velocidad máxima, haciendo todo esto mientras los monitores registraban su pulso, su presión arterial, etc.

''Ah, permiso. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?'' Pregunto con inquietud, teniendo en cuenta la mirada de exasperación en la cara de Ron.

''Ninguno.'' El doctor explico sin ni siquiera mirarla. ''Solo quería agotarlo antes de que tuviéramos que pasar por otra sección.''

''¡Puede apagarlo ahora!'' exclamo Ron desde el interior de la habitación. ''Ya me estoy cansando.''

''Tiene que haber una manera de avanzar a esta cosa.'' Dijo el doctor para si mismo.

''Estupidos… _jadeo_… buenos para nada… _jadeo_… PhD. _Jadeo_. Las siglas tienen que ser para… Psicomaniacos asesinos con doctorado.'' Ron lucho por cobrar su aliento mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Kim mientras ella lo llevaba de vuelta a la sala de terapia.

''Ron, eso seria PaD.'' Le explico ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

''Acabo de correr un maratón… _jadeo_… en diez minutos. Dame… _jadeo_… ventaja.'' Continuo Ron con su respiración entrecortada.

''Ron, ¿qué estas haciendo?'' pregunto Kim mientras se sentaba al lado de el en la silla al lado del sofá.

''¿Ahora mismo?'' pregunto Ron mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. ''Estoy tratando de distinguir que es arriba y que es abajo, y contando cuantas Kims hay. Si se detuvieran, pudiera contar mejor.''

Kim habia contenido su frustración bajo control hasta este momento, y sentía que habia sido mas que ejemplar comprendiéndolo pero decidió que suficiente era suficiente. Vino y con el dedo índice y el pulgar y agarro el extremo de la oreja de Ron y la pellizco fuertemente, lo cual provoco un grito de dolor de Ron mientras ella se levantaba del sofá y el se ponía de pie.

''Ron, no soy uno de los doctores. Estas relajando y jugando cuando el mundo esta pasando por una crisis mundial. ¡Y siempre haces esto!'' Dicho eso, soltó su oreja.

''Yo soy el que…'' pero Ron fue interrumpido.

''Siempre pretendes que eres demasiado estupido o demasiado torpe pero te conozco mejor, Ron. Se que es mucho con que lidiar, y estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas, pero ni siquieras estas tratando. Solo te ocultas.''

Las palabras de Kim dejaron a Ron con nada que decir. Lo tenia atrapado, y el sabia que tenia razón.

''Se que están pidiendo mucho de ti Ron pero se que puedes hacerlo, si solo trataras. En vez, arruinas el trabajo de los otros y pretendes que no puedes hacer esto, pero puedes Ron.''

Ron suspiro, sintiéndose avergonzado y derrotado mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

''Es fácil para ti decirlo Kim. Tu no eres la persona con el lado oscuro que tiene al mundo entero como rehén.''

La expresión en la cara de Ron provoco que Kim se sintiera horrible. Se movio para sentarse a su lado, poniendo sus manos sobre su hombro.

''Ron…''

''Digo, puedo manejar control mental, o hasta un yo alternativo con chiva de otra dimensión, pero esto no es nada de eso. Este soy yo. Ese soy yo ahí afuera, inundando pueblos con esa estupida risa.''

''Ron, tu no eres Zorpox.''

''Aah, no se si lo notastes pero nos parecemos mucho físicamente Kim y puedo asegurarte que no fuimos separados al nacer, ni nada. El Attitudinador solo tomo lo que ya tenia y lo saco a la luz para que todos los demás lo vieran… especialmente tu.'' Ron se hundió en su silla dicho lo ultimo.

Kim hizo una pausa mientras escogía sus palabras cuidadosamente.

''Ron, escúchame, por favor.'' Mientras hablaba, sostuvo su cabeza y hizo que los dos se miraran a los ojos. ''Soy tu mejor amiga y tu novia, y me tomo esas dos muy en serio. Te conozco mejor que tu te conoces a ti mismo, y se que el Ron Imparable que conozco nunca podría, y tampoco hizo daño a nadie por su propia cuenta. Zorpox puede estar dentro de ti, pero tu, Ron Imparable, eres el que lo mantiene encerrado en su caja todos los días. El Attitudinador tomo las decisión de tus manos y lo dejo salir, pero tu eres el que lo detiene. He visto como arriesgas tu vida una y otra vez por completos extraños… y por mi.'' Ya dicho eso, Kim se sentó en la falda de Ron, abrazándolo fuertemente. ''Eres demasiado bueno como persona como para hacer lo que Zorpox ha hecho. Y te prometo que vamos a superar esto, superarlo, juntos.''

Las palabras de Kim parecían hacer su efecto mientras Ron envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada mientras Ron se aferraba fuertemente a Kim sintiendo como recobraba su fuerza. Por mucho que sus palabras hubieran significado para el, o lo mucho que ella significa para el… todavía habia algo por hacer…

''Así que, supongo que eso significa que tengo que regresar bajo la guardia.'' Bromeo Ron.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

''¿Puede escucharme Ron?'' pregunto el Dr. Marshall, jefe en segundo mando del departamento de psicología mientras notaba que Ron estaba dormido, funcionando los efectos del hipnosis. Esta vez, la Dra. Directora, Will Du y Kim estaban en el cuarto monitoreando la sección.

''Si.'' Respondió Ron.

''Necesito que recuerdes que paso la ultima vez que fue expuesto a los efectos del Attitudinador.'' Instructo con una voz firme y suave.

''Cambie.'' Ron respondió en su sueno.

''Si. Usted se convirtió en una persona peligrosa.''

''Zorpox.''

El Dr. Marshall asintió con la cabeza. ''Si, muy bien. Construyo un arma terrible. ¿Lo recuerda?''

''Si.''

''¿Qué construyo?''

''El Aniquilador.''

El Dr. Marshall se desanimo un poco pero mantuvo la compostura. Todavía estaban en buen camino. ''También construyo otro dispositivo de destrucción, ¿verdad?''

''Si.''

''¿Cómo fue llamada?''

''El Mega Generador de Clima.''

El doctor miro sus notas durante un segundo. ''Ron, ¿contruistes algo mas?''

''No.''

El trío de observadores se miraron al uno al otro, confundidos.

''Ron,'' Se detuvo el Dr. Marshall. ''¿Recuerdas haber construido un dispositivo llamado la Onda Aniquiladora?''

''No.'' Respondió Ron de nuevo.

La confusión seguía.

''¿Por qué Ron no recuerda?'' susurro Kim.

''¿Tal vez Zorpox borro su propia memoria usando otro medio?'' especulo Will Du.

''Bien, todo eso para nada.'' Se resigno Kim.

''No necesariamente. Puede que Ron no recuerde, pero podría ser capaz de adivinar. Si podemos hacer que llegue a pensar como Zorpox, entonces podría reconstruir en su mente lo que podría haber hecho. Por lo menos, podría ponernos en la dirección correcta.''

''¿Qué?'' La mente de Kim solamente se centraba en las palabras 'pensar como Zorpox'. ''De ninguna manera…''

''Doctor, hágalo.'' Ordeno Will Du.

''¡Dra. Directora!'' grito Kim.

''Agente Du, este tipo de cosas deben ser discutidas antes del procedimiento, no durante.'' Disciplino la Dra. Directora.

''Ron, necesito que recuerdes como fuistes como Zorpox.'' Instructo el Dr. Marshall.

''No.'' La cabeza de Ron se movió un poco y sus ojos empezaron a temblar un poco.

''Ron, necesito que recuerdes como pensaba Zorpox.'' El doctor siguió.

''No.'' Ron se torció bruscamente de nuevo.

''Bien, esto termina ahora.'' Grito Kim mientras se volvía al lado del doctor. ''¡Despiértelo ahora!''

''Agente Possible, usted se va a contener.'' Instructo Will Du.

''Necesito que pienses como Zorpox.'' Dijo el Dr. Marshall, manteniendo su voz firme.

''No.'' La voz de Ron estaba llenar de terror inconsciente.

''Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Possible. Termine esto ahora.'' Ordeno la Dra. Directora.

''Necesito hablar con Zorpox.'' Insistió el Dr. Marshall.

Dicho esto, los ojos de Ron se abrieron de golpe. Saltando del sofá, cogio al doctor por el cuello con fuerza mientras obligaba al hipnotizador indefenso entre el y el trío de observadores.

''El habla.'' Anuncio Zorpox.

* * *

><p>:O<p>

...

si alguien se esta preguntando. Esta historia esta pasando mas o menos el verano despues de So The Drama. ;)

Comenten. =D Si hay algo que deba mejorar en la traduccion o algo me dicen.


	3. Fuera de Su Caja

¡Tercer Capitulo! Este fic lo estoy traduciendo mas rapido que el otro porque encuentro que es mas facil de hacerlo que con el otro _Mas Alla de Las Estrellas_. Pero espero bajar el prox capitulo de _MAC_ pronto.

Espero que les guste el cap. =D

* * *

><p>Era como algo sacado de una pesadilla.<p>

''Ron, suéltalo.'' mando Kim. A su lado se encontraban la Dra. Directora y Will Du listos para cualquier cosa.

''¿Ron? Ron no se encuentra en estos momentos, y estoy ocupado asfixiando a este viejo bobo. ¿Le importaría dejar un mensaje?'' sonrió Zorpox mientras se dirigía a su indefenso rehén. ''Algo gracioso sobre la hipnosis Kim Possible, un sujeto solo puede ser sacado de un trance por la voz que induce el trance en el primer lugar. Supongo que eso quiere decir que alguien no va a necesitar su laringe mas.'' Dicho eso, Zorpox apretó mas fuerte, provocando un grito ahogado de parte del Dr. Marshall.

''Suéltalo, Zorpox. No has esperado todo este tiempo solo para otra oportunidad con el.'' Kim trato de moverse con el fin de atraer la atención de Zorpox.

''Oh, no te preocupes, Kimberly Ann, tu y yo tendremos nuestro tiempo juntos muy pronto.''

''Zorpox, mi nombre es…''

''Agente especial Well Duh.'' Zorpox se burlo de la formalidad de Will mientras el agente se movía al lado de Kim. '' ¿Te importa?, los adultos están hablando.''

Will lucho poco por ocultar su indignación mientras empezaba de nuevo. ''Soy un agente de alto nivel por rango y se va a dirigir a mi directamente. Dígame lo que sabe acerca de la Onda Aniquiladora.''

Zorpox simplemente se volvió hacia Kim. ''Por favor dígale al Agente Duh ahí que no trato con mandaderos. Ahora, quiero salir de este lugar o nuestro querido doctor amistoso aquí va a tener que aprender a comunicarse con lenguaje de senas.'' Zorpox hizo énfasis a lo que dijo agarrando mas duro la garganta del doctor haciendo que dejara salir un aliento de agonía.

''Eso no va a ocurrir.'' La Dra. Directora permaneció en silencio hasta este momento, ahora hablando al lado de Kim Possible. ''Estoy a cargo de esta instalación, y puedo decirle que no va a ir a ninguna parte.''

''¿Qué sabe sobre la Onda Aniquiladora?'' hablo Will Du de nuevo, moviéndose lentamente a través de la sala con el fin de mantener a Zorpox en contra de la pared.

''¿La Onda Aniquiladora?'' Por primera vez, Zorpox parecía detenerse para pensar. Su mirada parecía desviarse a un lado como si estuviera pensando. ''Hubiera tenido que…'' Zorpox parecia murmurar algo en silencio hacia si mismo.

No esperando por otra oportunidad, Kim se acerco y agarro la muñeca de Will. Dirigiéndola directamente a través de la habitación, Kim pulso el botón para activar los cables dobles y dispararlos por la habitación. Uno de ellos alcanzo al Dr. Marshall en el hombro mientras que el otro dio en el brazo de Ron que sostenía la garganta del doctor.

La sobrecarga eléctrica se traslado a través de los cables y dio directamente tanto al rehén como al tomador sin misericordia. Como los dos gritaban con dolor, Kim salto a través de la salta para sostener a Zorpox contra el suelo.

''Ron, ¡despierta!'' Kim mantuvo su firmeza mientras mantenía a Ron inmovilizado en el suelo. Por otros treinta segundos, trataba de safarse del agarre.

''Juro Kimberly Ann, cuando…'' Poco a poco, como si despertara de un mal sueno, la ira de Ron parecía desaparecer de su rostro, sustituida por una profunda confusión mientras su respiración se calmaba. ''¿Kim?''

''¡Ron!'' Kim lo soltó casi inmediatamente. Dándose cuenta de que habia despertado de su trance, Kim se movió para ayudar a Ron a levantarse del suelo. ''¿Estas bien?''

''¿Qué… que pasó?'' pregunto Ron adormilado. Su pregunta fue contestada como sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la habitación hasta la vista del Dr. Marshall tosiendo. Así como la memoria de Ron volvía hacia el, sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

''Oh, Dios. Oh Dios… lo siento amigo. Yo… yo… necesito usar el baño.'' Ron se excuso sumisamente mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

''¿QUÉ FUE ESO?''

La pregunta fue contestada por la parte superior del cuerpo de Will Du mientras fue estrellado contra la pared causando un fuerte sonido que resonaba por toda la habitación. El apretón de Kim pudiera haber hecho diamantes fuera de carbón mientras sostenía los brazos de Will con rabia ardiente.

''Suéltame en estos ins…'' ¡BAM! Will se estrello contra la pared de nuevo. El agente adolorido miro casi desesperadamente a la Dra. Directora pidiendo ayuda, pero parecía pretender no darse cuenta de lo sucedido, a pesar del hecho de que, obviamente, estaba mirándolos directamente.

''La próxima vez que se te ocurra jugar con la cabeza de mi novio, quiero que recuerdas algo, si el pierde la cabeza, ¡tu pierdes la tuya!''

Will sufrió otro empuje contra la pared antes de ser soltado por Kim para salir corriendo de la habitación detrás de Ron. Tomo otro segundo para indignarse y revisar que estuviera en una pieza antes de dirigirse de nuevo.

''Dra. Directora. No puede quedarse parada ahí y pasar por alto esto. Acaba de atacar un agente de Justicia Global.''

''¿En serio? Debí haberme perdido algo.'' La Dra. Directora parecía hablar casi inocentemente.

''Dra. Directora, no puede permitir esta…''

''Du, déjalo. Es una orden.''

''Pero…''

''De-ja-lo.''

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Le tomo a Kim un poco de tiempo antes de que pudiera encontrar a Ron. Se habia escondido dentro del baño para hombres, pero Kim no iba a dejar que una formalidad trivial se interponiera en su camino, especialmente ahora. No antes de hacer un análisis rápido con el Kimunicador para asegurarse de que Ron estuviera solo ahí, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Ron lavándose la cara para sacarse lo que asumía que eran lagrimas de su cara.

Mientras Ron miraba hacia arriba al espejo, la reflexión de Kim en el espejo lo asusto. ''¡Kim! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el… es el…''

''Se lo que es Ron, y estamos solos. Puedes relajarte.''

Mientras la ansiedad desaparecía, fue reemplazada por pura determinación. ''Kim, ya acabe.''

''Ron…'' Kim empezaba a sentirse culpable de nuevo.

''No me importa que otras pruebas quiera Justicia Global, pueden olvidarse de ellas.'' Dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia al frente y hacia atrás dentro del baño.

''Ron…''

''No voy a darles mi temperatura o mi presión sanguínea; Absolutamente, positivamente me niego a tener algo que ver con mas tarjetas didácticas…''

''Ron…'' Kim estaba empezando a frustrarse de nuevo.

''… ¡y la próxima persona que me diga que me estoy quedando dormido mientras cuelga un reloj en frente de mi cara va a terminar tragando sus propios dientes para la cena!''

''¡Ron!'' Kim lo agarro por los hombros mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella. ''Lo siento.''

''Lo siento no es suficiente esta vez, Kim.'' La voz de Ron empezó a temblar así como una lagrima comenzó a salir de su escondite detrás del ojo derecho de Ron. ''No esta vez. Tengo bastante tornillos sueltos en esta cabezota, no necesito a nadie mas destornillándome mas.''

''Lo se.'' La forma de hablar de Kim era suave y poco gratificante. Sus irises esmeraldas nunca dejando ni una sola vez la mirada de Ron.

''No soy una rata de laboratorio o algún conejillo de indias. Quiero decir, si, fue divertido con todo eso del 'Factor Ron' pero esta no es mi idea de pasar buen rato en una tarde de sábado.'' Dijo Ron, así como le salían las lagrimas, su voz aun débil, perdiendo fuerza con cada segundo pasando.

''Entiendo.'' Kim mantuvo su tono de voz, tanto por el bien de el como el de ella.

''Y yo… yo… odio el hecho de que me hayas visto así.'' Eso era todo. Esto era el colmo. Con eso, Ron se desmorono al caer en los brazos de Kim mientras se aferraba a ella para cobrar sus fuerzas.

''Lo siento tanto Ron.'' Hablo Kim en su hombro. ''No sabia que eso pasaría. Nunca debí haberte empujado a hacer eso. Si has terminado con esto, si quieres ir a casa, te prometo que nadie te detendrá. No se los permitiré. Si tengo que patear la cabeza de Will Du o de cualquier otro agente contra la pared y sacarte de aquí, te juro que lo haré.''

Ron se aferro a ella con mayor fuerza mientras sus palabras hacían eco por su mente y por su corazón antes de limpiarse los ojos mientras se hacia atrás lo suficiente de Kim para mirarla a los ojos. ''¿Te quedas?''

''Si, pero eso no significa…'' Kim fue cortada.

''Entonces me quedo.'' La voz de Ron llevaba una fuerza sorprendente con su determinación.

''Ron.'' Kim se quito el guante derecho para tocar su mejilla. ''Sabes que no tienes que probarme nada. Por lo que has pasado… no puedo imaginar…''

''Todo buen superhéroe necesita un ayudante.'' Respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

''En realidad es, todo buen superhéroe necesita un compañero.'' Corrigió Kim. ''Regla #101 en el manual de superhéroes.''

''Creí que esa era nunca mezclar tu pistola que parece un secador de cabello con tu secador de cabello que parece una pistola.''

''Esa es regla #101B. Fue un error honesto.''

''Por lo menos no se me cayeron los pantalones esa vez.'' Sonrió Ron recordando esos momentos cuando todo era mas fácil.

Kim compartió el breve momento nostálgico con una sonrisa igual a la suya antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. ''Voy a hablar con la Dra. Directora sobre una idea que tengo. ¿Vienes?''

''Dame un segundo, Kim.'' Sollozo Ron. ''Tengo que limpiarme primero.''

''Tomate tu tiempo.'' Dicho eso, se inclino en las puntas de sus pies y le planto un tan necesitado beso en sus labios, el cual regreso Ron con gran entusiasmo.

33333333333

Will Du esperaba ansiosamente en el pasillo del baño, sosteniendo fuertemente un archivo en una de sus manos. Si este plan iba a funcionar, sabia que tenia que hablar con…

La puerta del baño se abrió, provocando que Will mirara hacia ella, solo para ver a Kim Possible saliendo de ella. En lugar de arriesgarse a otra confrontación con ella, se oculto lo mejor que pudo en la esquina de sala. Afortunadamente, no estaba buscándolo, y en lugar se fue caminando en la dirección opuesta, lo que permitió hacer su camino hacia el baño.

Dentro, vio a Imparable en frente de un lavamanos, lavándose la cara. Pretendió aclararse la garganta con el fin de llamar la atención de Ron.

La expresión de Ron perfectamente reflejo la misma que habia visto en Kim hace solo unos minutos.

''Amigo, lo que sea que quieras, es mejor que lo consigas de otra persona.'' Dijo Ron ardiendo mientras apretaba el papel toalla en sus manos antes de romperlo en pedazos.

''Si sirve de algo, no tenia idea de que reaccionarias de esa forma.'' Will parecía esforzar las palabras de su boca.

''Si esa es tu idea de lo que es una disculpa, entonces JG debería invertir mas en como enseñarles modales a ustedes idiotas de 'alto nivel intelectual'.''

''No dije que estaba aquí para pedir disculpas. Apoyo mi decisión.''

La incredulidad en el rostro de Ron fue abrumadora antes de que se burlara diciendo. ''Claro.''

''Imparable, aunque lo acepte o no, estaba planeando algo en esa habitación.''

''¡No estaba en esa habitación! Zorpox estaba.'' Ron ya se estaba frustrando.

''Puede que si. De todas formas, creo que estaba empezando a recordar. Usted tal vez no sea capaz de hacerlo, pero apuesto a que Zorpox supondría bien. Estaba pensando. Antes de que Kim Possible actuara, creo que estaba a punto de recordar o concluir algo con gran valor. Algo que podría ser utilizado para salvar vidas.''

''Pues, siento estallar tu burbuja amigo, pero Zorpox no se encuentra aquí ahora, así que supongo que no tendrás oportunidad de preguntarle.''

''De hecho, eso depende de usted.'' Will hizo pausa para hacer su efecto. Habia llegado el momento.

''¿Qué?'' A Ron ya no le gustaba a donde esto iba.

''Tenemos un Attitudinador confiscado.'' Dijo Will calmado, sus palabras gruesas, implicando.

''¡Oh, no!'' declaro Ron obviamente.

''Lo necesitamos para que permanezca bajo la influencia mas de lo que la hipnosis nos lo permite.''

''No. No. ¡NO!.''

''Si Zorpox puede recrear su propio esquema, recordarlo, podría ayudarnos…''

''Debo estar hablando otro idioma porque no me esta entendiendo: No. En. Esta. Vida.''

''Estamos hablando sobre la seguridad del mundo. En este mismo momento, las respuestas están en algún lugar de su cabeza y si no puede sacarlas…''

''No.'' Diciendo eso, Ron procedió a tapar sus orejas y empezar a gritar ''Mi naco tiene un primer nombre, y es B-U-E-N-O''

Will se movió hacia delante con una mirada de frustración mientras bajaba las manos de Ron, callándolo en el acto. ''… entonces Zorpox puede.''

Ron habia controlado su ira por mucho tiempo. Sus manos se alzaron, tomando a Will por la camisa y levantándolo del piso.

''Vete… al diablo.'' Dijo Ron fríamente.

Manteniendo su exasperante confianza en si mismo levanto el archivo que habia estado agarrando con tantas fuerzas en sus manos. ''Antes de hacerlo, querrás echarle un vistazo a esto.''

Por un momento, Ron considero simplemente tomar el archivo y tirar sus contenidos en el inodoro. Pero curiosidad pudo mas que la rabia mientras Ron tomaba el archivo en mano, bajando a Will mientras lo abría para examinarlo.

''El tsunami golpeo la costa hace unos minutos atrás.' Explico Will. ''Acabamos de recibir estas fotos a través del satélite de las regiones afectadas. Pensé que debería verlas por usted mismo.''

Las imágenes dentro del archivo, aunque no tan graficas como Ron habia temido inicialmente, eran como quiera poderosas. Toneladas y toneladas de tierra y silvicultura habia sido arrancada y derramada sobre los pueblos de la zona afectada. Viviendas fueron dañadas por los escombros, mientras que otras habían sido completamente levantadas por la ola y reducida a restos flotantes.

La imaginación de Ron trabajaba a favor de Will mientras recreaba la escena pasándole lo mismo a Middleton y otros lugares que Ron habia visitado a través de los años. No pudo evitar incluir la risa diabólica de Zorpox haciendo eco mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente. Su mente visualizo a su alter ego riéndose diabólicamente trabajando dentro de alguna guarida oscura en su ultima arma de destrucción.

''Todavía no sabemos como lo hizo.'' Admito Will en voz baja. ''Y se nos esta acabando el tiempo. Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitamos una respuesta ahora.''

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

''Desafortunadamente, no hemos encontrado alguna señal de actividad por parte de Shego en semanas.'' Dijo la Dra. Directora desgraciadamente. ''Todavía creo que es poco probable que sepa algo útil de todos modos. Según lo que me has dicho, ni siquiera sabia acerca de los planes de Zorpox para reconstruir el Generador de Clima.''

''Es la única persona que podría saber algo.'' Argumento Kim mientras caminaba junto a la directora. ''Se que es un problema pero es la única pista que tenemos en estos momentos.''

''¿Alguna palabra de su socio?''

''No. Ni una palabra de Wade desde la ultima vez que hablamos.''

''Es frustrante, ¿no lo es?'' La Dra. Directora pregunto retóricamente mientras miraba hacia el centro de comando. ''Cientos de agentes y docenas de expertos de todo el mundo transmitiendo e intercambiando información al instante, y hasta ahora todo lo que sabemos es una porción entera de nada.''

''Aun tenemos tiempo.'' Intento Kim, poco convincentemente, sonar optimista.

''Tengo una sensación de no va a ser asi.'' La Dra. Directora compartió el pesimismo de Kim.

''Va a ser así al menos que consigamos ayuda.''

La voz de Ron sorprendió a Kim y a la Dra. Directora. El par se dio vuelta para ver a Ron y a Will Du al lado del uno del otro. Paso un segundo antes de que el par explicaran su plan. Luego siguió otro segundo de profundo silencio.

Después de eso, los gritos comenzaron.

''¿QUÉ?'' Las respuestas de Kim y la doctora fueron simultaneas.

''Ron, tenemos que hablar.'' Dijo Kim a través de dientes apretados mientras agarraba a Ron por el brazo y lo sacaba de la habitación.

''Du, mi oficina, ¡ahora!'' El tono de la Dra. Directora era aun menos agradable que la de Kim.

''Ron, no puedo creerte. Tienes que ser la persona mas… idiota, mas, mas egoista que conozco.'' La reacción de Kim no le sorprendió a Ron ni un poco. Eso no lo hacia mas fácil.

''Kim, esta es mi decisión.'' Dijo Ron calmadamente.

''Oh, no me digas eso Ron Imparable. ¡No te atrevas a mirarme a los ojos y mentirme! Will te llego, ¿verdad? Dijo algo que te hiciera sentir culpable, y ahora quieres castigarte a ti mismo haciendo esto.''

''Kim, esto podría ayudarnos.''

''¿Ayudar? Estamos en medio de una crisis mundial Ron, traer a Zorpox en medio de ella no va ayudar. Es como tratar de limpiar un derrame de aceite con un lanzallamas.'' La ira de Kim crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

''Quizás. Quizás no. ¿Qué tal si sabe algo? ¿Y si puede ayudarnos?''

''Bien, Ron. Digamos que tienes razón. Digamos que Zorpox logra recordar como construyo la Onda Aniquiladora, donde la oculto, como apagarlo, todas esas cosas importantes. ¿Crees que nos lo va a decir si se lo preguntamos así porque si?''

''Si no lo hace, activas el interruptor, lo pones de nuevo en su caja, y no estamos peor que antes.''

''No me digas eso.'' Diciendo eso, su ira parecía triple. ''No te atrevas a hacer que suene como que es eso y ya. Como si eso fuera todo.''

''Kim, Zorpox va a estar encerrado en una celda cuando le estén haciendo preguntas. No va a ir a ningún lado.''

''Ese no es mi problema. Mi problema es que vas a estar hay con el. Tal vez eso no te moleste, ¡pero me aterra a mi!'' admitió Kim finalmente. Eso era todo. El ultimo de los colmos. Y con eso, llego una nueva ronda de lagrimas que molesto a Kim mas.

Ron empezó a sentirse culpable de nuevo. ''Kim, no puedo dejar que lastime a mas personas. Si esto ayuda de alguna manera, si esto ayuda solo a una persona, aunque salve solo una vida, entonces vale la pena.''

Kim sintió como su ira desaparecía, siendo reemplaza por frustración ahora. ''No lo hagas. Encontraremos otra forma.'' Le suplicaba Kim. ''Usaremos la hipnosis de nuevo.''

''No funcionara. Si Zorpox vuelve a salir, solo va a perder tiempo hasta que despierte de nuevo.''

Kim se movió hacia delante, agarrando a Ron por los brazos. ''No lo hagas. No me pidas que vea como te conviertes en ese monstruo de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo. Juro que nunca te perdonare.''

Las palabras sorprendieron (y devastaron) a Kim y Ron por igual. Lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba a Ron se iba corriendo, así como Kim se encontraba horrorizada por sus propias palabras.

''Lo siento.'' Dijo Ron finalmente.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

''Absolutamente no.'' Declaro la Dra. Directora firmemente.

''Directora, con todo el debido respecto, esto es decisión de Imparable.''

''Du, me falta un ojo pero no estoy ciega.'' La actitud de Will hacia enfurecer a la directora mas y mas. ''Permitir que ese chiflado entre a mis facilidades es todo lo contrario a lo que yo llamo un buen plan. ¿Esperas que saque agentes de esta investigación solo para que vigilen a la persona responsable de toda esta catástrofe en primer lugar?''

''Señora, en la sesión de hipnosis, considero que Imparable, o Zorpox en este caso, estaba haciendo algo. Parecía estar a punto de… recordar. Tal vez solo una idea, o una premonición, o tal vez solo una corazonada. Pero algo. Algún tipo de ventaja que podría darnos respuestas.''

''¿Espera que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de esta instalación por la remota posibilidad de que tenga una premonición o una corazonada? No lo creo.''

''Directora, con todo el debido respeto, esto es decisión de Imparable.'' Repitió Will.

''¡Se equivoca! Esta es mi instalación; el Attitudinador esta guardado en salón de pruebas el cual requiere mi autorización, haciéndolo mi decisión.''

''Señora, usted sabe que sabemos menos que nada sobre la Onda Aniquiladora. En estos momentos, solo podemos especular sobre su función. Por lo que sabemos, la erupción del Monte Scarem fue provocada por separado de alguna manera, y la Onda Aniquiladora podría ser algún tipo de virus informático paralizante subido a la red. Necesitamos mas información y si Imparable no puede proveernos respuestas, entonces Zorpox pueda.''

''O podría hacernos perder el tiempo y engañarnos, asumiendo que no se escape mientras revisamos si lo que dice es verdad o no.''

''Diez horas.'' Will Du hablaba como si estuviera negociando el precio de un vehiculo usado. ''Vamos a tomar todas las preocupaciones de seguridad imaginables. Si no conseguimos nada de Zorpox durante ese tiempo, entonces tiramos del enchufe, Imparable regresa, y no estamos peor que como estábamos antes.''

La Dra. Directora empezó a considerar el plan.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

''Todavía no se porque accedistes a hacer esto, Imparable.'' La Dra. Directora observaba como a Ron lo aseguraban firmemente en la mesa dentro de la celda. Así como lo restringían, un técnico de laboratorio puso el Attitudinador sobre su cabeza.

''Llámelo una oportunidad de redención.'' Dijo Ron hoscamente. ''¿Kim no aparecerá?'' dijo Ron tristemente.

''Temo que no.'' La Dra. Directora puso su mano alrededor de Ron tratando de consolarlo. Kim se habia negado a estar en cualquier lugar cerca de la celda mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo. A lo que Ron sabia, habia salido de las instalaciones completamente.

''Estamos listos.'' Anuncio un técnico.

Ron respiro profundo. Sintió como su respiración se intensificaba, y creyó que iba a empezar a hiperventilar hay mismo.

''Imparable, solo di la palabra, y esto termina ahora.'' La Dra. Directora ofreció. ''Dios sabe que nadie pensara menos de usted.''

''Tome una decisión.'' Las palabras de Ron salieron susurro raído mientras ponía la mejor expresión valiente que podía, y la mas horrorizada que la directora habia visto.

Contra su mejor juicio, asintió con la cabeza para avisar al técnico mientras todo el mundo empezaba a salir de la celda.

''Esperen.''

Kim llego corriendo pasándole a muchos técnicos, su mano se extendió a coger la mano de Ron desesperadamente.

''Kim.'' Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos ya húmedos de Ron.

''Prometí que pasaríamos por esto juntos, y esas es una promesa que voy a cumplir. Te lo juro. ¿Me escuchas? Te lo juro.'' La voz de Kim era firme y decidida.

Por mas que trataba, Ron no podía hablar. Sus pulmones estaban demasiado ocupados ahogándose. En cambio, solo asintió, agarrando su mano fuertemente mientras levantaba su vista hacia los técnicos.

''Háganlo.''

Asintiendo, el técnico se movió para activar los controles adecuados. Inmediatamente, el Attudinador cobro vida. El técnico fue a donde Kim para que se fuera de la sala, pero no dejaba de soltar la mano de Ron.

La maquina comenzó a sonar y hacer ruido, sacudiéndose violentamente mientras una luz roja parecía salir del dispositivo hasta envolver todo el cuerpo de Ron. A pesar de que no grito, los ojos de Ron se abrieron grandemente con miedo mientras el dispositivo hacia su trabajo.

Y después, así mismo, todo habia terminado.

El dispositivo se apago, la luz desapareció, y los ojos de Ron se cerraron.

Kim podía sentir como el apretón de la mano de Ron se aflojaba, y la soltaba. Cuidadosamente, fue saliendo de la celda, junto con el técnico, mientras que en el otro lado, la Dra. Directora activaba el control, y una pared verde de energía sólida cerraba la celda.

Dentro de la celda, Ron comenzó a moverse. Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios mientras sacudía su cabeza ligeramente. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, antes de mirar a su lado, y a la audiencia de espectadores fuera de su celda, su mirada parándose sobre Kim.

''¿Ron?''

Una amplia sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras iniciaba una pequeña risa, la cual poco se convertía en una carcajada y de esa carcajada un, ''¡Booyajajajajajajaja!''

* * *

><p>:O<p>

Oh, rayos...

Comenten?


	4. Cara a Cara

Al fin: otro capitulo. ¡Aqui el cuarto capitulo!

Pues si, la escuela empezo. Poco tiempo libre, la musica, los amigos, bla, bla, van a ser casi imposible bajar un capitulo.

Espero que les guste. :B

* * *

><p>En el monitor, la figura se quedaba quieta y relajada con sus manos detrás de la cabeza en su almohada de la celda. Casualmente, movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo de una tonada que tatareaba en voz alta, su pie derecho acompañándolo también.<p>

En la sala de control, Kim Possible, Will Du y la Dra. Directora observaban imagen transmitida a través de la cámara en la zona de detención la figura extrañamente tranquila de Zorpox mientras yacía pacíficamente, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera descansando, una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro.

''Es extraño. Después de ver la cinta, esperaba que estuviera cacareando como un loco, y rebotando en las paredes de la celda.'' Dijo la Dra. Directora. ''En cambio, es tan tranquilo, es como si no estuviera encerrado.''

''No creo que lo este.'' Observo Kim. ''Al menos, no en su mente.''

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Will Du hiciera una observación.

''¿Cuál es la canción que esta tarareando?''

Le tomo a Kim un segundo para forzarse a si misma responder. ''Es el himno del Campamento Infestipolis.''

Un minuto mas, hubo silencio mientras el trío miraba a la figura inmóvil dentro de la celda. Finalmente, Kim se enfoco en otra prioridad que estaba pasando por su mente.

''Dime, ¿cómo es que te vas asegurar, exactamente, de que no se salga de su celda?''

''No se preocupe, Srta. Possible.'' Will trato de contener su entusiasmo por otra oportunidad para lucirse. ''Un resfriado no podría salirse de esta facilidad, mucho menos ese loco. La pared de energía bloqueando su celda es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener una estampida de triceratops.''

''Y eso es asumiendo que tienes una estampida de triceratops para comprobarlo.'' Observo Kim sarcásticamente.

''De hecho, si. Capturamos a DNAmy y varios de sus experimentos la semana pasada.'' Intervino la Dra. Directora.

''Oh.''

''Continuando.'' Volvió Will. ''La celda esta controlada por un escáner de manos de JG. Solo una persona con huellas autorizadas y con análisis de ADN puede apagar el campo de fuerza. La habitación también esta asegurada por una función especial de pánico. En caso de que algo salga mal, la sala completa será inundada en segundos con gas suficiente como para dormir a un atleta olímpico por horas.''

''Sigue.'' Kim estaba escuchando atentamente.

Will lucho por ocultar su indignación –prosiguió-. ''Bueno, suponiendo que fuera posible para el escaparse de todo eso, la facilidad completa esta asegurada. Cada salida de esta facilidad ha sido cerrada excepto por la principal, la cual esta bajo estricta vigilancia. En el caso de una fuga, puertas blindadas se cerraran por toda la facilidad. Zorpox no podría salir 3 metros de la área de detención sin ser atrapado detrás de una. Los cuales tampoco pueden ser abiertos sin un escáner de palma y la debida autorización como al igual que la celda.''

''¿Qué hay de los conductos de ventilación?'' pregunto Kim.

''Monitoreados por una red de láser.'' dijo la Dra. Directora. ''Si algunos de los laseres es activado, todo el sistema será inundado por gas.''

''Hay por lo menos un centenar de agentes en guardia entre Zorpox y la única manera de salir de aquí. Cada uno de ellos esta armado y equipados para someterlo sin lastimarlo. Confié en mi, no ira a ninguna parte.''

Kim no estaba convencida. Se volvió hacia los monitores en donde la imagen escalofriante de Zorpox se mantenía calmada. Sabia que, mientras se encontraran dentro de la sala de control, que podían verlo, pero el no podía verlos. De alguna manera, eso no hacia nada para que se sintiera mejor. Finalmente acercándose al micrófono que conectaba a la celda, le hablo.

''¿Ron?''

La figura en la celda se mantenía inmóvil con su continuo tarareo.

''Ron, ¿puedes escucharme?''

Sin respuesta.

''Zorpox.''

Kim vio como la sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro de Zorpox creció aun mas. Zorpox dejo de tararear, sus ojos abriéndose mientras se sentaba en su cama en la celda.

''KIiim.'' Por poquito lo decia tarareando.

Kim se hecho para atrás del micrófono momentáneamente. No se sorprendió cuando Will Du cogio el micrófono.

''Zorpox, soy el Agen…''

''Agente Especial Well Duh. Ponga a Kimberly Ann de nuevo.'' Respondio Zorpox como si estuviera ordenándolo.

''Estoy a cargo de esta operación; usted va a dirigirse a mi cuando hable con usted.'' El tono de Du hizo frente al desafió.

Zorpox solo resto importancia a la insistencia de Du, pretendiendo observar las características de su celda, incluso cuando casualmente dijo, ''Ahí, aquí.''

''¿Qué?'' La paciencia de Will se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente.

''Ahí, aquí.'' Reitero Zorpox. ''Bastante tonto diria, por mas tonto que pueda ser un piropo si me preguntas, pero oye, no puedo quejarme de los resultados.'' Mofó Zorpox, todo el tiempo, su voz manteniendo una extraña calma. No estaba hablando con Will.

''¿Qué sabes de la Onda Aniquiladora?'' pregunto Kim, cogiendo el micrófono de Will.

''Ay, Kim. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, sin contar lo de la terapia, y todo lo que quieres hablar es de negocios.'' Zorpox fingió estar decepcionado. ''Vamos, ¿no quieres ponerte al día? Preguntarme como estoy. Tal vez relajarnos y recordar los buenos tiempos.''

''La ultima vez que te vi tratastes de partir el mundo por la mitad.'' Respondió Kim francamente.

''Hmm. Buenos tiempos.'' Sonrió Zorpox. ''Estoy bien, por cierto. Claro, tu tienes una lista de problemas, ¿no es así?''

''¿Sabes algo o no?'' pregunto Kim frustrada.

''Caramba, Kim, es que es tan difícil pensar bajo tanta presión.'' Zorpox se froto la frente, simulando. ''Ya se. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? Podemos tener una sesión de estudios. Ya sabes, como las que tenemos por las noches.''

Kim no dijo nada. En lugar, se mordió el labio. Sabia lo que estaba por venir.

''Solos nosotros dos, tus padres abajo, tu con tu pequeña y apretada camisa que hace nada por ocultar tu sostén. Pantalones de corte bajo que muestran esa ropa interior con corazones en ellas.'' Zorpox cerro los ojos como si desvistiera a Kim mentalmente hay mismo. ''Hmmm, ese sudor bajando por tu cuello, a pesar de que el aire acondicionado este a toda capacidad. Todo un cuadro, ¿no te parece, Will?''

Con eso, Kim y la Dra. Directora se volvieron hacia el agente especial.

''Oh, por favor.'' Kim viro su mirada a otra parte con disgusto.

''Apuesto a que algún pequeño buen soldado sabe como ponerse de pie y saludar a una dama, ¿no es así, Du?'' La voz de Zorpox se burlaba a través del micrófono.

Frustrada, la Dra. Directora se dirigió hacia el micrófono. ''Zorpox, ahora esta hablando con la Dra. Directora, la cabeza de esta facilidad.''

''Aah, excelente. Oiga doc, tengo que preguntar, ¿cuál es la política aquí sobre visitas conyugales?''

''Usted se abstendrá de cualquier conducta cruda o eliminaremos su cama para dejarlo sentado en la esquina de su celda. ¿Esta claro?''

Zorpox no respondió. En cambio, parecía considerar algo antes de decir, ''Sabe, me estoy cansando de hablarle a voces. Tiene algo que decir, sabe en donde encontrarme.'' Con eso, procedió a recostarse en su cama.

''Will, tenemos que hablar.''

La declaración de Kim cogio a Will por sorpresa. No obstante, la siguió fuera de la sala de control mientras la Dra. Directora se quedaba atrás.

Llegaron cinco metros por el pasillo y fuera de la vista de la Dra. Directora y Will sintió como fue golpeado contra la pared de concreto una vez mas, y levantado del suelo.

''¡Aclaremos unas cosas!'' Kim ardía con furia. ''Uno, si vuelves a apuntar tu… dedo a mi de nuevo, te lo rompo.''

Will trago saliva dolorosamente.

''Segundo, te estoy declarando responsable de la seguridad de Ron hasta que todo esto termine. Si sale de esta en otra cosa que no sea en buena condición, si tiene un rasguño, un golpe, ojo negro, una peca desaparecida, incluso una verruga que no estaba allí antes de que entrara a esa celda, lo juro, ningún arqueólogo en este mundo va a ser capaz de identificar tus restos. ¿Entendido?''

''Si.'' Will trato de no escucharse aterrorizado mientras Kim lo soltaba. Su mirada ardió en el por uno segundos mas antes de que se volviera y se dirigiera directamente a la zona de detención.

Los pasos de Kim eran tan ligeros como el aire. El sonido de la puerta metálica, por lo contrario, era mas fuerte de que lo que ella hubiera querido mientras rapidamente pero fuertemente se abría. Adentro, la sala estaba súper iluminada por la luz esmeralda de la pared de fuerza de la celda.

''¿Kim? ¿Eres tu?''

La voz familiar hizo que el corazón de Kim se alegrara, pero lo retenió. Dentro de la celda, Ron parecía estar desesperadamente preocupado mientras la notaba.

''Ay Kim, gracias a Dios. Escucha, no se como pero los efectos del Attitudinador se desvanecieron. Soy yo otra vez, y recuerdo todo. Se donde esta la Onda Aniquiladora.''

Kim no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se movió para estar directamente en frente de la celda mientras lo veía hablar.

''Kim, ¿no me escuchastes? Tenemos que llegar al monte Scarem. La Onda Aniquiladora va a enviar algún tipo de onda o algo así al núcleo de la Tierra que va a activar todos los volcanes del planeta. Tenemos que detenerlo.''

Kim como quiera no dijo nada. Su expresión parecía endurecerse.

''¿Kim? ¿Qué te ocurre? Tenemos que salvar al mundo.''

Kim se detuvo unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. ''Deja la actuación, Zorpox.''

La mirada de desesperación fingida en el rostro de Zorpox desaparecio, rapidamente reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

''Jejeje, lo siento. Es que me aburro tanto aquí adentro.'' Explico Zorpox.

''Ha sido un día largo, y estoy de mal humor.'' Comenzó Kim.

''Uuh, fuerte.'' Observo Zorpox. ''¿Practicastes eso en el espejo hace unos segundos?''

''Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, o te voy a meter dentro de Ron y luego personalmente eliminar cada maldito Attitudinador en este planeta hasta que seas nada mas que un mal recuerdo.''

''Oh, si.'' Zorpox parecía estar emocionado. ''Eso. Sácate de quicio. Asústame. Amenaza con hacerme daño. Vamos, Ron no es el único por aquí con un lado oscuro. Enséñame lo que tienes.''

''Ron no tiene un lado oscuro.'' Le respondió Kim.

''Bien, no se como decirte esto Kim, pero no soy solo su mitad gruñona.''

''Eres un fenómeno. Un accidente.'' Empezó Kim. ''Lo que queda de la exposición de Ron hacia al Attitudinador. Sin esa maquina, tu no existirias.''

''Oh, yo existo Kim.'' Zorpox manténió la calma durante todo el tiempo, su voz mas que un susurro misterioso. ''La verdad es, siempre estoy ahí, con el y contigo. Soy la parte que simplemente no le gusta mostrar, la parte que le da vergüenza. Pero cada vez que se besan, se toman de las manos, que se miran a los ojos, estoy ahi con los dos.''

''Hace unos minutos, usastes las mismas palabras que Ron me dijo esa noche que detuvimos el plan de Drakken y los Diablos.'' Kim cambio de táctica.

''Jeh, 'Ahí, aquí'. Sabes, por el tiempo que ensayo como iba decirte lo que sentía por ti, pensé que iba a decir algo mas elocuente que eso.'' Reflexiono Zorpox.

''Entonces, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hace?'' pregunto Kim.

''Oh si, esta todo aquí.'' Zorpox se toco la frente. ''Los dos usamos el mismo cerebro, yo solo lo uso mejor.''

''Si recuerdas todo lo que el hace, ¿por qué el no recuerda todo lo que tu sabes?'' Al fin pregunto Kim.

''No se. Tal vez no quiere. Tal vez le asusta demasiado recordar lo mucho que nos divertimos juntos.'' Ofreció Zorpox.

''Ron nunca disfrutaría lo que tu haces.'' Kim discutió obviamente.

''Jeje, si tu lo dices.'' Zorpox se inclino mas cerca del campo de fuerza. ''Respóndeme esto entonces: ¿quién fue el mas famoso de los ángeles?''

Kim se detuvo ante la pregunta antes de ignorarla pensando que era un intento obvio de distracción. En vez, cambio su línea de preguntas.

''Mencionastes al Monte Escarem como el lugar en el que tenias a la Onda Aniquiladora escondida. Como ya se que no esta hay, ¿por qué no me dices donde estas?'' trato Kim.

Zorpox no respondió. En lugar, estrecho su mirada en Kim, pensativo, antes de observar, ''Sabes, no estas engañando a nadie. Digo, claro, la pubertad no te hizo nada mas que favores y ciertamente has expandido tu reputación con lo de salvar el mundo y ser capitana de las porristas, pero al final, sigues siendo la misma niña tímida con la que nadie quería sentarse en la hora del almuerzo en pre-escolar.''

''No es cierto.'' Respondió Kim con una sonrisa triunfante. ''Habia un niño que se sentaba conmigo.''

''Ah, claro.'' Zorpox fingió estar sorprendido. ''Y ahora, la heroína y su mascota están enamorados. Todo flores y besos.'' Zorpox pauso, apoyándose contra la pared de su celda, y comenzó a hablar. ''Pero, ¿no te asusta que el chico con el que probablemente vas a _''perderte''_ es lo mas cercano a una familia que puedas tener?''

Zorpox fingió tener asco, continuando, ''Rayos, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo quien también podría ser mi hermano, y su alter ego malvado esta tratando de matarme.'' Resumió Zorpox antes de decir, ''Hmm. Me pregunto si Springer estaría interesado en esto?''

Kim se negó a darle la satisfacción a Zorpox así que no hizo ninguna cara. En vez, continuo, '' ¿Crees que importa lo que digas? Cuando esto termine, yo personalmente voy a ser la que te ponga ese Attitudinador en tu cabeza, y apagarte como si fueras una mala película.''

'' ¿Y después que? ¿Vivirán felices por siempre? ¿Solo tu y tu hombre?'' cuestiono Zorpox.

''Estaba pensando en algo así.'' Admitió Kim.

''Pues, te diré una cosa, estoy ansioso por la luna miel.'' Dijo Zorpox con esta sonrisa enfermiza.

Kim aun se negaba a darle la satisfacción a Zorpox así que simplemente salio de la celda.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

''Du, no necesito recordarle que debe actuar profesionalmente todo el tiempo durante el curso de esta investigación.''

''No, señora.'' Respondió Will inteligentemente mientras la Dra. Directora lo miraba estrechamente.

''Bien. Ahora,'' Empezó a decir la Dra. Directora mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. ''Oficialmente le informo que esta operación termina en dos horas.''

El shock de Will fue visible para todos, y eso le dio a la Dra. Directora un cierto grado de satisfacción. ''Dra. Directora, con todo el debido respecto, nuestro análisis sobre Zorpox lo clasifica como un intelecto de nivel Alpha. Romperlo sicológicamente podría tomar horas, en cuyo caso voy a necesita cada segundo de las diez horas que pedí.''

''Pues, tiene dos. Lidie con eso.'' Dijo la Dra. Directora simplemente.

''Directora…'' Du fue interrumpido.

''Du, toda esta operación va en contra de mi buen juicio. Si Imparable no hubiera accedido a ella, esto hubiera terminado antes de que empezara. Ahora, le sugiero que haga buen uso de cada segundo de estas 2 horas que tiene antes de que le haga caso a mis sentidos y ponga fin a esto ahora mismo. ¿Entendido?''

''Si, señora.''

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

''¿Así que dicen que no creen que la erupción haya sido artificial de ninguna manera?'' Pregunto Wade mientras dos profesores de diferentes universidades aparecieron en mitades separadas en su monitor.

''Bien, mi equipo ha estado estudiando el volcán del Monte Scarem todo el año académico. Hemos estado esperando una erupción todo el año.'' La imagen del primer profesor admitió. ''No puedo decir lo interesante que esto ha hecho a nuestro año escolar.''

''¿Qué dice usted, Dr. Daimler?'' Wade se volvió hacia la otra imagen.

''Bueno,'' comenzó el profesor, ''nuestros modelos para predecir erupciones volcánicas están años de ser perfeccionadas, aunque, no le diga esto a nuestros patrocinadores, francamente, según nuestros cálculos, el monte Scarem ha sufrido de una erupción por alrededor de una década ya.''

''¿Esta seguro?'' Wade parecía estar desanimado.

''Bueno, casi seguro.'' Admitió el profesor. ''Por supuesto, una década en realidad no es tanto tiempo en la escala geográfica.''

Wade suspiro. ''Gracias doctor. Doctor.'' Con eso, Wade cancelo las llamadas, haciendo que desaparecían las imágenes de los dos doctores. Tenia que haber una respuesta en alguna parte. Tenia que haber una.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Las puertas de metal de detención se abrieron como Will Du entraba a la celda. En el interior, Zorpox lo miro detenidamente mientras se movía al frente del campo de fuerza.

''Imparable.'' Ofreció Will como un saludo.

Zorpox simplemente se rió entre dientes. ''Agente Duh.''

''¿O debería llamarlo Zorpox?'' pregunto Will sarcásticamente.

''Bueno, tiene cierto encanto, pero personalmente, estaba pensando en que deberías empezar a decirme Amo.'' Zorpox sonrió enfermizamente.

''Una afirmación atrevida, considerando que esta encerrado en esta jaula, y yo estoy aquí afuera.'' Sonrió Will triunfadamente.

''¿Y?'' pregunto Zorpox mientras se acercaba al campo de fuerza que separaba a los dos. ''Tu no tienes nada ni con que negociar. Si te ayudo, te dan lo que quieres y tu me metes adentro de Imparable y el regresa. Si no lo hago, entonces tu me metes adentro como quiera e Imparable regresa de todas formas. De la forma que lo veo, bien podría relajarme y disfrutar de la atención.''

''¿Qué atención?'' contesto Will. ''Nadie sabe que estas aquí. Por lo que el mundo sabe, la erupción del Monte Scarem fue completamente natural y Zorpox es solo un rumor creado para avergonzar a Drakken. Es como si no existieses.''

''Uuh, ¿tratando de atacar mi ego, Duh?'' Zorpox parecía estar aburrido. ''¿No le enseñan a tipos como tu en Justicia Global mejor que eso?''

''Si quiere perder mi tiempo, simplemente lo dejare aquí hasta que lo pongamos de vuelta en donde pertenece.'' Will se volvió.

''En cuyo caso serias un fracaso, una vez mas.'' Zorpox sonrió. ''Otro trabajo bien hecho por el agente especial Well Duh.''

Will pauso por un momento antes de que se diera la vuelta, y se dirigiera hacia las puertas de detención.

''¿Ya te vas?'' Pregunto Zorpox, fingiendo estar herido.

''No eres quien necesito.'' Declaro Will.

''¿Es así?'' Zorpox rodó sus ojos.

''La ultima vez que estuvistes fuera, pasaron solo minutos después de ser llevado de vuelta a la guarida de Drakken antes de que Kim Possible apareciera para detenerlo. No podría haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para construir una tercera arma capaz de dominar al mundo, lo cual significa que debió de haberlo encontrado dentro de la guarida de Drakken. El es el que necesito, todo este tiempo.'' Dijo Will con convicción mientras se volteaba para irse.

Zorpox no dijo nada al principio, solo miro a Will directamente. Entonces, de repente, el loco empezó a reírse tan fuerte que tuvo que sostener en la pared, para controlarse. ''Oh porfavor. ¡Jajajaja! Es… es esta la parte en donde se supone que tengo que gritar 'Drakken nunca podría haber construido un arma tan asombrosa como la Onda Aniquiladora' y luego ceder a mi coraje y decirte todo sobre ella solo para demostrar que te equivocas.'' Zorpox pretendió sacarse una lagrima de risa de su ojo. ''Oh, buena. ¿Qué mas tienes?''

Will se mordió la lengua frustrado antes de decir. ''Tiene que ser una pesadilla viviente estar atrapado dentro de Imparable mientras el viaja alrededor del mundo, haciendo cosas buenas, y todo el tiempo tienes que presenciar cada segundo de ello. Tiene que ser una agonía.'' Le escupió Will.

''Hombre, te come, ¿no? Verlo a el y a esa porrista obtener toda la gloria y los medios de comunicación, y ser llamados héroes. ¿Alguien te ha llamado un héroe alguna vez?'' pregunto Zorpox.

''Hago mi trabajo.'' Respondió Will simplemente.

''Ah, claro, tu 'trabajo'.'' Enfatizo Zorpox burlonamente. ''Agente Especial por rango de Justicia Global. Amigo, debe ser lindo. Das la vuelta al mundo, viajas a lugares exóticos, salvas el día, juegas a héroe. Amigo, con un trabajo como ese, uno pensaría que las chicas estarían sobre ti, pero… no. Nop. No, ella como quiera va por el rubio idiota sin cerebro, sin ambiciones, y sin talentos.''

Will levanto las cejas, aguantando las ganas de decir cualquier cosa que Zorpox pudiera usar mientras continuaba.

''Sabes, tiene que ser una tortura.'' Continuo Zorpox. ''Viendo como ella lo defiende, lo mima, lo tira de las cuerdas y se las arregla y lo hace una celebridad mas grande por sus logros menores que cualquier cosa que has hecho. Mientras, a ella le encanta pasar esos delicados dedos por su cabello rubio.''

Will se mantuvo callado, luchando por controlar su enojo. Su silencio fue toda la animación necesaria para Zorpox.

''Pero oye, al menos las cosas van mejor, ¿no? Digo, aquí estoy, atrapado en esta celda, probablemente haciendo que la Dra. Directora reconsidere los beneficios de utilizar agentes independientes con alter egos malvados. Mientras, ella esta allí afuera en esta facilidad, toda sola y vulnerable, a la espera de el primer par de brazos grandes y fuertes que se envuelvan alrededor de ella y la coja en sus brazos.''

Will se quedo en silencio mientras miraba mal a Zorpox.

''Plan muy inteligente que tienes. Solo hay un problema, ¿cómo te deshaces de mi sin traer al bobo de vuelta?'' Zorpox susurro lo ultimo que dijo.

La expresión de Will se mantuvo firme e inquebrantable cuando dijo, ''Hay maneras.''

Zorpox saco otra sonrisa mientras se inclinaba. ''Finjo que me da un ataque…''

''… abro la celda para revisarlo. En mi ansiedad, olvido alertar al equipo medico.'' Continuo Will.

''Te ataco, tu te 'defiendes'. Bastante viejo, pero supongo que la mayoría de los clásicos lo son.'' Murmuro Zorpox.

''Estaría cayendo prácticamente en tus manos, ¿no?'' pregunto Will.

Zorpox meramente rodó los ojos, y suspiro. ''No podrías conmigo de todos modos.'' Dicho eso, Zorpox se dio la vuelta alejándose del campo de fuerza y de Will.

''No estés tan seguro.'' Will le devolvió, mientras cuidadosamente se acercaba mas y mas a la puerta de la celda.

''Palabras. Palabras. Palabras. Poca acción. Veamos que tipo de hombre eres peleando.'' Zorpox volvió la cabeza para que ver a Will acercándose cada vez mas cerca del campo de fuerza.

''Tal vez lo veas.'' Respondió Will.

Y Zorpox seguía mirando a Will quien ahora estaba a una pulgada de la pared del campo de fuerza. La tensión entre ellos era casi lo suficiente para romper toda la instalación. ''Vamos, Will. Veamos que tienes.''

Por un minuto, hubo completo silencio mientras Zorpox miraba a Will seriamente. Ambos parecían estar esperando acción del otro.

''En otra ocasión.'' Dicho eso, Will dio la vuelta y salio de la zona de detención.

* * *

><p>:O<p>

¿De que ''angel'' creen que Zorpox estaba hablando?

Saludos!


End file.
